Trick Me!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna should know better than to fall in love with this monster with red and blue eyes but he couldn't help it. He had already fallen too far to stop...Well, it's just for Halloween. Let him feel the trick of a nekomata named Mukuro.


Trick Me!

Summary: Tsuna should know better than to fall in love with this monster with red and blue eyes but he couldn't help it. He had already fallen too far to stop...Well, it's just for Halloween. Let him feel the trick of a nekomata named Mukuro.

Black-chan: Um... *pops* H-hello? *teary* I'm sorry! I'm super duper sorry for being so inactive! My school just has been a total pain and I couldn't rest one bit. I'm sorry! ...and erm, Happy Halloween? And congrats for the 100th fic?

.oxo.

Their meeting was anything but romantic. It was really horrifying in the first place. Tsuna was just minding his own business when he suddenly heard some noise in the dark alley. It was already nighttime so the sudden noise made the brunet scared.

The atmosphere was even worst since it was Halloween night.

The young male didn't know how really but his legs dragged him to the dark alley. It was a shortcut to get home that he had learned and had used in emergency though he didn't think that the shortcut would cause him in a troublesome situation.

Those honey-brown eyes widened in horror and terror at the sight of red flowing carelessly at his feet. Sharp fangs was dipping with blood and two colored eyes glinted at the dark with pleasure and cannibalistic hungry. A pale and drained body pressed in the owner.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. Seeing a person eat someone was not something he knew of. Too terrified, his legs couldn't move as well. He could only watch until his fearful glance noted the cat ears and twin tails.

He made the big mistake. He gasped and tried to run away, only to trip on his on foot.

And like in horror movies, the monster glanced at him and dropped the current person he was carrying. He moved towards the cowering brunet.

'Oh Kami! Oh Kami! I'm going to die,' his mind was going wild and his eyes was shut closed but after some time, nothing happened. 'Eh? I'm not being eaten?'

He slowly opened his eyes and was frozen solid when his eyes clashed with red and blue eyes. He noticed that the other was too close for comfort.

"Oya, oya, what's a lost rabbit doing here?" smooth lips was moving slyly and Tsuna noticed that the dark-haired male with cat ears and tails was holding his wrist. "Such a soft skin~"

A heated blush forming in his face, the brunet couldn't stop his mouth, "Aren't you going to eat me?!"

Rudy and sapphire eyes glowed. "Do you want to be eaten?" the monster purred sensually.

'Such a beautiful and familiar color,' Tsuna thought before shaking his head furiously. "No, I don't want to be eaten!"

'What's wrong with me?! Checking out a monster's eyes and calling it beautiful, am I insane?! I'm in the situation where I can be eaten as well!'

"Well, then, run along," said monster said, waving his hands casually. "I'm not hungry anymore but I might change my mind if you stay with such a delicious smell."

No sooner as those words came, the human was running away though he couldn't help but look back at the monster in confusion. He averted his eyes immediately, feeling feverish when he noticed the other was watching him leave with those beautiful.

After that, Tsuna tried to go back to his normal days but his mind kept on thinking of those two colored eyes and the weird behavior of the monster, the nekomata, he had encountered. Before he knew it, his legs once again walked to that same dark alley.

"You're back again, little rabbit?" the monster revealed himself and smirked dangerously. "Do you want to be eaten now?"

"No!" was the immediate reply and in truth, the brunet was thinking that the other would definitely eat him now. That's why he was surprised when the monster commented.

"I see. Well, how about we play instead?"

And so Tsuna at the age of twenty was playing hide-and-seek with a nekomata. He was even enjoying it. It was a familiar feeling when he played with the human-cat though he still lost.

"Now, for my prize," two tails swaying back and forth, the brunet was dreading to be eaten. "What's your name, little rabbit?"

"Eh?" again, the human was surprised. That was the third time he was not eaten by this monster, even when the situation was in favor as such. "M-my n-name is T-tsuna..."

"Tsuna, huh?" the nekomata smiled slightly. "Kufufufu, nice to meet you, Tsuna. My name is Mukuro."

"M-mukuro?" Tsuna tested the name and couldn't help feel nostalgic again. 'I wonder why I'm feeling like I should know that name...'

Then, days passed and the brunet knew it was wrong but he kept on visiting the nekomata. He was enjoying the guy's presence too much. His mind had already guessed he was being tricked but he couldn't help it anymore.

"I-I think I...l-like you, Mukuro...," he muttered one day, thinking he was going to be eaten now.

He was surprised when he was suddenly pushed to the other and was trapped in the monster's embrace. "That won't do, Tsuna," his name was called out in a voice he had never heard before and he was getting hotter by the second.

"Fall for it, Tsuna...fall for the trick."

Mukuro kissed him passionately and the smaller male could only gasp, giving access for a tongue to go in. Hands moved lower as well and a leg was placed in between the two legs that was close to dropping from the pleasure and heat.

"Harder...lower...until you can't think of anything but me..."

.oxo.

**_'Even if you forget, I won't. Is this some curse?'_**

_A young brunet saw an abandoned cat with red and blue eyes. Even though he knew it would be hard, he tried to take care of the cat himself. He named the cat as "Mukuro"._

_But after some years, he was not able to take care of his cat properly and he died. "I'm sorry, Mukuro," the boy cried, burying his beloved pet in the ground. "I promised to take care of you and yet I failed. I'm such a dame! I'm sorry!"_

_Two colored eyes glowed with disagreement and sadness. Those meows were almost saying "that's not true" and "you're not a dame!"_

_The human couldn't possibly understand and he continued to cat watched sadly as his master suffered. The cat couldn't do anything as well. It was dying._

_Unnoticed by the two, Mukuro's tail was split into two._

**_'Then again, I want to remember you...you, who I love the most.'_**

_A fox landed by a cat's side and it watched as red and blue eyes followed a brunet's movement. "You're still at it?" it sighed in disapproval. "I don't see why you still love your old master. I mean, you're a nekomata now, Mukuro."_

_"I can't ever hate that guy," Mukuro smiled with humor and slightly looked towards the fox. "And aren't you the same with your old master, Daemon?"_

_"I guess, you're right about that," Daemon smiled in the same way before glancing at the human who his companion loved. "If you really want him...you can always play a trick."_

_"Huh?"_

**_'So I beg you to remember...no, it doesn't matter anymore... Please just fall for me.'_**

_Mukuro hugged the human, who had taken care of him, who he had always loved and who was rightfully his._

_"Fall for it, Tsuna...fall for the trick."_

**_'Love me like I love you.'_**

.oxo.

Black-chan: ...huh? Did I seriously write this? Er, oh well! I hope you guys love it!


End file.
